


染指/touching

by kkkkkale



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Syoya, M/M, Top!Shion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkkkale/pseuds/kkkkkale
Summary: 一个私人侦探和富家少爷的故事。鹤左。
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 10





	染指/touching

鹤房汐恩到达了委托人发给他的地址。

面前是一个咖啡店，他从门口的玻璃门往里面看，只有几个人的样子。他推开门，门边挂的奇怪的玩偶发出了欢迎光临的声音。

他瞟了一眼那个玩偶。  
“狮子？”  
刚这么说完，就听到一道温润的男声传来。  
“是老虎哦，这位客人。”  
鹤房看到对方，他的长相和自己收到的照片几乎没有什么差别。

木全翔也——是某著名动物园产业大亨的独子，为了继承家业他的父亲会让他和其他大手企业和孩子进行商业联姻，不过本人一直兴致缺缺，如果问他是不是有喜欢的人了，回答也是含糊其辞。木全父亲怀疑自己孩子会不会喜欢上了有夫之妇之类的，所以拜托鹤房对他进行调查。

  
鹤房走到一个离其他人比较远的位置坐下，木全给他递了一份菜单，就回吧台去了。

这里的装修环境十分的雅致，背景音乐放着轻快的流行歌曲。鹤房看起菜单的同时观察着吧台忙碌的木全。  
木全穿着普通的白色衬衫，黑色的围裙系在腰间。他好像在清洗着上桌客人的杯子，眼神专注。  
在咖啡店打工的富家小哥。

  
“一般来说，会有很多女孩子喜欢他吧。”  
倒是很难想象他会喜欢上有夫之妇啊。

调查在缓慢地进行中，因为木全的生活太过于规律了。没发现有什么不妥的地方。导致鹤房自己变成了这家咖啡店的常客。

  
不过今天木全没有去咖啡店。  
玻璃门上挂着写着“暂未营业”的牌子。

  
鹤房在等待的过程中越来越着急，他贴在门口努力向内部张望。这时，一个熟悉的人影倒映在玻璃的反光上。

“鹤房先生，你在找我吗？”  
鹤房吓了一跳，呆呆地转过去。

  
今天木全打扮得和往常不太一样，他穿了黑色的丝质衬衫，丝绸的光泽在阳光下十分显眼，刘海梳了上去，露出了光洁的额头。  
木全对着鹤房一笑，说到“今天我不在这里打工哦。”不知道为什么他把打工两个字咬的很重。

  
鹤房完全搞不懂现在什么情况。  
木全也不管他，手扶上了鹤房的后腰，“我带你去我另一个工作的地方吧。”接着他压低自己的声音，“要对我父亲保密哦。”

  
......  
原来被他发现了。

木全把鹤房带到了一条巷子里，走上二楼，是一个酒吧。此时才到下午，酒吧基本没人。  
酒吧这么早就开门了吗？鹤房还在奇怪，木全却把他带到了员工休息室。

“咔嚓——”  
传来了落锁的声音。  
什，什么情况。  
鹤房稳住自己的心神，却看到木全开始脱自己的衣服。

“喂！木全先生！”  
鹤房声音大得木全抬起了头。  
木全朝他走过去，手从后腰开始往上摸，最终停在鹤房宽阔的肩膀上。

  
“鹤房先生的肩膀很宽呢。”他笑眯了眼睛。  
鹤房入眼就是木全从半解的衬衫中露出来的锁骨和胸膛。  
“这是你一直拖延联姻的原因吗。”鹤房语气肯定。  
“是不是你试试就知道了。”说完木全手更加地放肆，从鹤房衣服的下摆伸了进去。

——他的手好凉。

但鹤房残存的理智让他一个反手把木全压在地上。毫无防备的木全被摔了下去，下巴和地面碰撞的一刻发出了巨大的响声。

  
木全闷哼一声，也没有过多的言语。

  
鹤房反剪了木全的双手在背后，他的脸部线条的弧度在灯光下显得更好看了，皮肤也白得仿佛罩上一层滤镜。被制服的木全像一只任人宰割的小兔子，看了未免有些让人心疼。

糟了，好像下手太狠了。鹤房不禁在心里嘀咕。

  
“我把你松开，你给我安分一点。”  
“不要。”  
“你他妈到底要干什么！”鹤房彻底无语，他有些烦燥地吼到。  
“我就想亲亲你，不可以吗。”木全淡淡的语气也有了一丝不耐烦。

......

鹤房松开了对木全的钳制，把他从地上捞起来。木全还因为突然站起头有点发昏。

然后鹤房就这样没头没脑地亲了过来，他呼出的灼热气息化作木全的空气，他亲得很用力，手扶着木全的下巴使他张开嘴，他的舌头划过木全的齿间，最后狠狠吸住他的舌头。

  
木全在这激烈的亲吻中，有些喘不过气。

  
两个人舌头交互的同时，鹤房尝到了一股铁锈的味道。  
刚刚把他磕到了，一定很疼。想到这个他嘴上动作轻柔了许多。

木全顺应着慢下来的速度，他的手和刚才一样从衣服的下摆滑了进去。  
鹤房急忙按住他的手。

  
“不是说就亲一下吗。”  
“我骗你的不可以吗！”

  
木全的手使劲往上，鹤房的手也用力按住他。两个衣衫不整的人在这个场面下显得很滑稽。

“鹤房汐恩，你讨厌我吗，为什么不和我做。”  
鹤房看着木全因生气而红了的眼睛，把木全拢到了怀里。他敞开的皮肤紧贴着自己，鹤房甚至觉得可以感受到他的心跳。  
“我没有，只是这种事....我。”

  
鹤房欲言又止。  
“我，我没有试过...”  
木全一扫刚才的情绪，蹭着鹤房的耳边说，“没关系，我都受得住。”说完咬住了鹤房的脖子，接着像小羊羔一样伸出舌头舔着咬痕。

  
鹤房有些无措。  
木全抓起他的手放在自己胸口上。  
“感受到了吗，我的心跳声。”

更衣室中的铁质衣柜被激烈的动作撞出巨大的声响。

木全褪下自己的西装裤，趴在衣柜上，手牵着鹤房的手往自己穴口去。他可以清晰感受到鹤房的食指上的薄茧。

人在性事上总是无师自通，鹤房从背后捞住他，手指开始扩张着穴口，指甲划过，引起木全一阵颤栗。

从一指到三指，木全的呼吸在抽插中变得粗重，他转过头想让鹤房直接进来了，结果鹤房会错意把他吻住。

  
两人紧靠的身体，顶在尾椎骨的阴茎，探索后穴的手指，交缠的舌头。

——求求你，快进来吧。

鹤房用一个深顶回应了他。  
一瞬间木全有些失神，被填满的后庭让他兴奋过头，发出了愉悦的喘声。

  
“木全先生，你好紧。”  
鹤房憋的有点难受，停住了动作，忍不住用言语欺负一下身下的人。他一只手一边在木全白皙的背部上游走，另一只往前握住木全的肉棒上下撸动。

“木全先生，不难受吗。”  
“木全先生，你的穴肉裹着我好舒服。”  
“木全先生，为什么要勾引我。”

说到这狠狠往马眼上一按，就听到木全叫了出来。

“快动动，汐恩，我不行了。”

  
鹤房用行动回应了他，两个人在灯光昏暗的更衣室干得放纵。不知道高潮了几次，木全发泄似地在鹤房身上留下许多印记，连啃带舔，嘴上催促着插快点。精液蹭的皮沙发上到处都是，也不管别人会不会突然开锁进来，发现两个陷入情欲的男人。

“和我结婚。”鹤房突然莫名其妙说了一句。

趴在他胸口上的木全没什么表情，他像在斟酌着用词。

“我爸会杀了你的。”  
“那你自己是愿意的咯。”鹤房摸上他柔软头发，上下摩挲。

又是一阵沉默。

在鹤房觉得不会得到答案的时候，木全抬起头认真地望着他，他的眼睛因为刚才过火的性事，有点红红的，果真是小兔子。

  
“汐恩，我们私奔吧。”

  
震惊于他发言的同时，鹤房亲上了他的眼睛。  
然后他说道。

  
“好。”


End file.
